Elle était trop bien pour lui, il était trop bien pour elle
by Chichichi974
Summary: Tenten croit sa destinée toute tracée, se marier avec Neji et avoir de beaux enfants avec lui. Sasuke lui, se contente de la regarder. Au départ ils ne sont pas très courageux alors ils subissent leurs destins sans protester, mais il se peut qu'au final l'un des deux choisissent de le braver. Sasuke/Tenten/Neji et un fond de Naruto/Sakura.


Au lycée on l'aime bien pour sa simplicité et sa jovialité. Elle est assez populaire. Alors c'est normal qu'il l'est remarqué.

Sasuke aime bien la regarder. Elle est belle, naturel et original. Elle n'est pas comme toute ces filles qui font attention à leur apparence. Non , elle , elle préfère le sport, les shorts et les débardeurs. Ainsi que ces éternels converses. Elle ne pratique que les ateliers sportifs et fuit tout ce qui lui rappelle son statut de femme comme la peste.

Il aime aussi ses yeux, entre le chocolat au lait et les pépites d'or. Il n'arrive jamais bien à distinguer, il a trop peur de la fixer longtemps de cette façon. Ce n'est pas tout à fait de la peur, mais de l'intimidation. Un sentiment qui mord son orgueil de mec qui ne se laisse jamais avoir. Et ça le tue .

Sasuke aime bien Tenten. Mais il ne la connait pas vraiment. De toute façon, elle est toujours avec Naruto et Lee. Des amis à lui et à elle.

Il sait qu'elle aime les arts martiaux et voue une admiration particulière sur les armes anciennes. C'est tout.

Mais voilà, Tenten, elle , ne l'aime pas. Enfin pas que c' est intentionnel, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à lui . Elle ne le regarde jamais, ne parle jamais de lui à Naruto et Lee, auquel il espère parfois tirer quelques informations le plus discrètement possible. Car il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Ah ça non pas question.

Et puis Tenten est folle amoureuse de Neji. Et lui aussi il l'aime. Ils se sont couru après pendant des années, chacun refusant par leur ego sur-dimensionné de s'avouer à l'autre, finirent par se déclarer, comme ça à l'improviste, au moment ou l'on s'y attend le moins .

Au moment où Sasuke avait finit par admettre qu'elle avait une place important pour lui.

Sasuke n'est pas amoureux, non loin de là, il l'a trouve juste fascinante, avec ces macarons sur la tête. Il l'a trouve resplendissante lorsqu'elle lâche ses long cheveux brun et qu'ils se posent délicatement dans le creux de ses reins.

Il se trouve un peu con, Sasuke, de s'attacher à des détailles aussi futile. C'est pas son genre. Lui il admire pas les nanas, il leur cherche pas des qualités ni à savoir leur vie, lui il veut juste baiser. Plusieurs coups si possible et pas avec la même personne. Alors c'est déstabilisant pour lui, de la regarder comme ça. De cette manière là. Et de ne pas avoir envie de lui faire l'amour mais de la connaître toute entière .

Non, il n'est pas amoureux, pas du tout. Il est juste heureux d'avoir découvert une fille aussi intéressante. Une amie. Alors à force de la voir rayonner les autres, il voulait lui aussi profiter de ses rayons de soleil.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Juste pour voir ce que cela faisait d'entendre sa voix . Il avait envie de la faire rire, qu'elle ne sourit que pour lui.

Alors un jour, alors que toute la bande c'était retrouver pour une partie de bowling dont Sasuke ne participe jamais car il en a horreur, décida d'y aller.

Le pauvre, il était un peu perdu, avec ces amis hystériques . Un Naruto qui défiait tout le monde et qui se faisait gentiment réprimander par sa petite amie Sakura. Un Lee enthousiaste prés à répondre à tout et n'importe quoi . Un Shikamaru dormant à moitié sur les fauteuils ainsi qu'une Temari qui lui gueulait après.

Alors il prit une boule sous les acclamations de Naruto , et tenta. Il fut tout d'abord un peu surpris par le poids, et ses chaussures lui faisait mal au pieds. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de se planter, pas devant elle. Il lança la boule, mais celle ci roula partout sauf vers les quilles .Il se planta donc sous les fous rires de ses camarades.

-Si on m'avait dit que Sasuke était minable au bowling , je l'aurai forcé d'y participer plus tôt ! C'est trop mordant de voir Mr Parfait en mode nullité .

Un peu blessé dans sa fierté il se retourna boudeur, mais lorsqu'il s'assit et releva la tête il remarqua qu'elle le regardait. Elle lui souriait . Un simple sourire .Il eut un peu chaud. Les yeux pétillants de la jeune fille l'avait déstabilisé. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Elle détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur les autres. Tenten ne lui fit plus un seul regard de toute la soirée. Il aurait aimait lui parler, mais impossible. Il était bloqué. Et ça Sasuke Uchiwa ne le supportait pas .

Depuis la soirée bowling, Sasuke n'avait pas eut l'occasion de revoir la jeune fille. Une fois de temps à autre à une fête, mais celle-ci était toujours collée au Hyûga. Impossible de l'approcher sans à avoir affronter le regard polaire de son petit-ami.

Alors c'est ainsi que passèrent trois ans. Trois ans depuis la remise des diplômes. Trois ans sans nouvelle de personne. Sasuke s'étant lançai à la suite de son père dans les affaires et aux putes . Alors il avait un peu oublié ses amis. Parfois il se rappelait de Tenten à travers certains coup d'un soir, mais c'était rapide et éphémère. Il ne se souvenait plus tout à fait du son de son rire cristallin, ni de ses yeux chocolat si particulier, ni de son sourire qui le faisait toujours fondre.

Et puis un jour, il eut l'appel de Sakura. En larme , elle lui annonçait la mort de Naruto. Ce jour là Sasuke se souvient d'être resté debout pendant plusieurs sans rien faire, écoutant les gémissements de Sakura au téléphone. N'y croyant pas. Impossible. Naruto ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était juste , inadmissible.

Alors il a fallut aller à son enterrement. Ce fut dure. Très dure. Il a même cru qu'il n'y arrivera pas. C'était triste, tout le monde était en noire, et les parents du jeune homme étaient inconsolable. Naruto qui avait toujours provoqué la joie partout où il allait avait installé une ambiance morose et lourde en émotions.

-Hey Sasuke , ça faisait longtemps ! S'exclama Kiba.

Sasuke serra impassible la main du jeune homme qui lui raconta brièvement la mort de son meilleur ami. Accident de moto. Un putain d'accident de moto qui avait prit la vie d'une personne aussi irremplaçable .

- Où est Sakura ? Finit par demander Sasuke.

-À l'étage, avec Tenten.

Sasuke ne laissa rien paraître mais son cœur dérapa. Il frappa doucement à la porte et sans attendre de réponse l'ouvrit. Assises au sol, les jeunes femmes se tenaient enlacées. Où plutôt Tenten tenait Sakura dans ces bras. Seule Tenten releva ses yeux vers Sasuke. Seule Tenten lui fit un triste sourire.

Sasuke s'asseya prés de Sakura et lui caressa la main. Elle releva la tête de l'épaule de Tenten et finit par fondre en larmes dans les bras de Sasuke .

Ils ne dirent rien. Mais Sasuke remarqua sur la main gauche de Tenten plus précisément sur l'annulaire, une magnifique bague ornait de diamant. Elle avait fini par se fiancée .

Sasuke se maudit à cet instant précis d'éprouver de la jalousie.

Alors passa une heure avant que quelqu'un viennent les chercher pour assister à l'enterrement.

Alors que tout le monde rendaient hommage à Naruto, Sasuke , lui, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder. D'ailleurs il l'a regardé tellement qu'elle finit par s'en apercevoir. Elle se retourna. Ils soutinrent le regard de l'autre durant une minute, avant que Tenten finisse par détourner les yeux un peu gênée. Elle mettait ça sur le compte de la tristesse et qu'il n' était pas vraiment lui même. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, peut être parce qu'elle avait été là pour Sakura et que d'une certaine manière , il l'a remercié.

Pauvre fille naïve, elle ne doutait pas que c'était bien plus fort, car lui même ne l'avait pas compris.

Assise en recul, Tenten sirotait tranquillement son verre de jus de fruit. Les autres, ils aiment bien se moquer d'elle parce qu'elle ne boit pas . Ils disent même qu'elle est coincée. C'est faux, c'est juste qu'elle n'aime pas trop ce goût . Ni l'arrière goût .

Elle pense à Naruto qui était parti trop vite et à Sakura qui culpabilisée de lui avoir dit comme dernière phrase qu'elle le détestait, au lieu de lui dire la vérité. Tenten avait encore un peu de mal à y croire. Naruto sans Sakura et Sakura sans Naruto , ça n'a plus de sens. Elle avait tellement eut l'habitude de les voir ensembles qu'elle avait un peu de mal à les imaginer l'un sans l'autre. Et elle avait mal pour Sakura qui lui avait tout dit. Qu'ils auraient du se marier l'été prochain, qu'ils auraient du avoir quatre enfants, lui en voulait cinq mais elle , elle avait dit non. Qu'ils auraient parcouru le monde, ensemble, qu'ils mourraient ensemble. C' était pas prévu qu'il parte aussi tôt.

Sakura aime Naruto, elle l'aime tellement que Tenten a un peu peur que celle-ci le rejoigne . Elle ne l'a pas quitté de toute la cérémonie mais fut finalement relayé par la mère de la jeune femme.

Elle pense à Neji qui était en voyage d'affaire et qui n'avait pas pu se déplacer. Elle pensa à leur amour et à son futur mariage. Elle caressa la bague sur son annuaire . Elle aime Neji. Profondément et ne le quitterai pour rien au monde mais elle a peur. Peur du mariage, de l'engagement, d'être lié jusqu'à la mort à un être qui peut être d'ici quelque années ne voudra plus d'elle car il aura vu à quel point elle a des défauts. Peur de perdre d'une certaine manière sa liberté.

Et elle s'en voulait d'éprouver ça car elle est amoureuse de Neji. Elle n'en parle à personne car elle a un peu honte de ses peurs. Elle aurait pu le dire à Sakura mais celle-ci a pour l'instant des problèmes un peu plus important .

Et puis elle pense un peu à Sasuke . Elle le trouve un peu bizarre. Elle ne comprend pas les lourds regards qu'il lui porte . Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole. Et ils ne trainaient pas ensembles, à part peut être une fois au bowling . Alors qu'elle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle le vit s'avancer vers elle.

-Je peux ? Demanda t-il en désignant de ces yeux d'encre la place prés d'elle . Elle hocha la tête, et il s'installa.

-C'était un crétin.

Tenten ne comprit pas tout de suite à qui il s'adressait. À elle ou au ciel ?

-C'était un méga boulet aussi, rajouta Sasuke.

Elle le dévisagea longuement, c'est la première fois qu'ils étaient tout les deux seuls, et qu'il lui parlait directement à elle.

-Mais c'est le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu, dit Sasuke en buvant une gorgée de bière.

Tenten esquiva un petit sourire, mais Sasuke ne le vit pas, trop occupé à insulter les étoiles.

Seul Sasuke parla de Naruto, et Tenten écouta. Ils fixèrent tout deux les étoiles, et dirent mentalement adieu au jeune homme. Enfin ils essayèrent . Sasuke frôla la main de Tenten, mais la retira rapidement. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Tant mieux, elle ne verrait pas ainsi tout le trouble qu'elle lui causait.

Lorsque Sasuke est retourné au travail, il eu du mal à ce concentrer, trop préoccupé par la perte de Naruto et du sentiment qui lui lacéré le cœur à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la jeune femme brune et à sa merveilleuse bague de fiançailles.

Il appela Sakura dans la journée, et elle lui affirma qu'elle allait mieux. Il savait qu'elle mentait mais n'insista pas. Quelque semaines plus tard il appris que Sakura s'était expatrié en Chine, pour trouver du travail, mais aussi pour oublier les souvenirs de Naruto qui pesaient trop fort sur sa poitrine.

Il finit par apprendre par les journaux que le célèbre Neji Hyuga allait se marier dans deux mois avec Tenten Kuchiro. Ce journal là, il le brûla. Ce jour là, il est allé se saoulait dans un bar et a couché avec toute les filles qu'il pouvait.

Tenten n'aimait pas sa robe de mariage. Elle n'aimait pas non plus le restaurant qu'ils avaient choisi pour la célébration , ni les couvert ni les fleurs, ni les couleurs. Elle n'aimait pas ses chaussures , ni les invités qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à moitié. Mais elle aimait Neji . Terriblement. Alors elle sacrifia sa modeste famille pour la noble famille Hyuga. Elle sacrifia sa repartie et ses idées pour s'accorder aux paroles de sa belle-mère. Elle sacrifia son rêve de se marier sur la plage et de découvrir le monde pour un mariage exorbitant et pour le futur rôle de mère au foyer qui l'attendait.

Tenten se maria le 23 août et ce jour là Sasuke rencontra Ino. Une jeune femme avec un fort caractère, une jeune femme qui lui faisait un peu penser à lui . Il l'épousa l'année d'après. Et l'année d'après Tenten fit une fausse couche . Puis une deuxième. Puis une quatrième fois. Au bout de la sixième, ils essayèrent autre chose. Mais la fécondation in vitro fut aussi sans sucée. Sasuke lui eut un petit garçon. Un magnifique petit garçon qui fit la fierté de ses grands parents, pendant que Tenten essayait d'assumer le faite qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant.

Sasuke et Tenten affrontèrent au cour des années, la cruel destinées qui leur étaient réservé.

L'idile utopique des Uchiwa finirent par des disputes interminables entre Ino et lui qui finit par un divorce auquel il n'eut même pas la garde de son fils. Tenten elle affrontait les regards polaires et lourd de sous-entendus de la famille Hyûga.

Le manque de désir que son mari éprouvait pour elle, la pitié d'Hinata envers sa stérilité l'affligeait et la blessait profondément.

Et puis un jour elle décida de rompre avec tout ça. À 30 ans , elle s'est barrée, avec une valise, un passeport et du fric. Elle est partit sans demander son reste. Et on ne l'a pas cherché. Son divorce fut officialisé, et elle put enfin respirer . Elle fut libre.

Un ans après, en lisant le journal elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang en découvrant que Neji était rapidement passé à autre chose. Il en épousait une autre. Elle eu mal, parce qu'avant de partir elle lui avait demandé de venir avec elle, de parcourir le monde, de sortir du monde glacé dans lequel ils étaient . Mais il avait refusé. Parce que même si il avait refusé, elle l'aimait quand même. Même si sa belle-famille était invivable, elle l'aimait quand même.

Alors qu'un jour, elle prenait l'avion pour New-York et qu'elle bataillait à soulever sa valise trop lourde de souvenir inutile, une voix rauque résonna dans son dos, transperçant son cœur.

-Tenten ?

Elle se retourna et découvrit , un Sasuke en costard, mallette à la main, Iphone à l'autre. Il avança vers elle . Il ne s'y attendait pas. Tellement pas, qu'il croyait qu'il rêvait éveillé. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis l'enterrement de Naruto, depuis quoi 11 ans. Elle était encore plus belle . Avec ses cheveux flottant gracieusement le long de son dos, son short en jean et sa fine chemise à carreau ouverte sur un débardeur noire.

-Sasuke .

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur. Il l'a savait divorcée, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rouler les mécaniques. Maintenant qu'il était plus âgé et qu'il avait finalement compris au fil du temps ce que provoquait la jeune femme chez lui, il avait décidé qu'elle devait être à lui.

-Ça fait longtemps depuis..., dit-elle avant de s'interrompre elle-même en pensant à Naruto .

-Tu prends l'avions ?

-Euh...oui pour New-York.

-Moi aussi, dit-il un peu trop enthousiaste .

Mais avant qu'ils ne purent approfondir leur conversation, un collègue à Sasuke l'interpella, et celui-ci du partir à contre cœur.

Dans l'avion, Sasuke installé en première classe pensa durant tout le vol à la jeune femme qui résidait en classe affaire. Il avait envie de lui parler, d'être avec elle, mais elle semblait un peu renfermée. Et puis il pensa qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amis, et qu'elle l'aurait peut être rejeté. Non , pensa t-il, on ne rejette pas aussi facilement un Uchiwa.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé à destination, Sasuke se fendit un chemin parmi les passagers pour la retrouver. Mais celle-ci avait déjà disparue. Il se détesta de ne pas lui avoir demandé son numéro de téléphone. Il se détesta d'être aussi con. Et puis il finit par la voir, soulevant péniblement sa grosse valise du tapis roulant. Il couru jusqu'à elle, et l'aida. Elle releva la tête encore surprise de le croiser de nouveau.

-Merci.

-De rien .

Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé. Enfin, pas assez.

-Hum je vais y allé , finit par dire Tenten, en pointant du doigt la sortie.

-On pourrait se revoir.

-Pardon ?

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait se revoir, tiens donne moi ton numéro ?

Elle le dévisagea un peu abasourdie mais lui donna son numéro. Il lui souri de toute ses dents, et elle partit vers les taxis un peu bouleversée de l'attention soudaine de Sasuke envers elle.

Sasuke n'attendit pas la fin de la soirée pour la téléphoner. Il avait du attendre 11 ans avant de la revoir, il ne pouvait plus perdre du temps. Alors ils se retrouvèrent dans cet hotel. Au départ c'était juste pour un rencard. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à plus mais lui si. Et comme Sasuke finissait toujours par avoir ce qu'il voulait il l'embrassa. Tenten à ce moment ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne le rejeta pas . Il lui fit l'amour toute la soirée, toute la nuit.

Sasuke dormait, enfin comblé et complet mais pas Tenten. Elle , elle avait un peu peur de cette soudaine relation. De cette passion violente dont l'avait étreint le jeune homme un peu plus tôt. Et puis elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait couché avec lui. C'était pas son genre d'habitude de sauter dans les bras du premier venue. Peut être parce qu'elle avait envie de se sentir désirée . Mais ce qui l'effrayée le plus était qu'il lui faisait un peu pensé à Neji. Tout deux hommes d'affaires , tout deux possédant cette même beauté polaire, tout deux la voulant elle. Elle eu peur que tout recommence. Qu'elle perde sa liberté, et qu'il découvre sa stérilité. Elle ne voulait plus croiser le regard de dégoût qu'elle avait du affronter durant plusieurs années.

Alors elle prit ses affaires et sans un mot, sans rien, elle partit. Elle a fuit encore une fois. Et Sasuke hurla de rage et de douleur en découvrant le lit vide et froid à ses côtés .

Elle pensait qu'il était trop bien pour elle . Et il pensait qu'elle était trop bien pour lui.

Tenten finit par trouver son attitude un peu sec envers Sasuke. Mais elle ne s'excuserait jamais. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas l'intention de le retrouver. Pourquoi faire de toute façon ? Elle sûre et certaine que de toute façon, c'était ce qu'il voulait . L'avoir. La posséder. La mettre dans la liste de son tableau de chasse.

Tout deux croyait à un destin. Mais le destin n'existe pas. La vie est faite de choix que les homme sont libres de faire et de choisir, ils n'ont pas à subir la vie, il doivent la vivre. Et parfois certains choix se font tout seul . Comme ce miracle qui se produisit dans le ventre de la jeune femme et qui du contre toute attente reprendre contact avec le jeune homme.

Alors quand elle lui donna rendez-vous, les mains tremblants d'excitation et de peur lorsque Sasuke la vit il se dit que cette fois ci, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser filer.


End file.
